vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ha Jinsung
Summary Ha Jinsung (하 진성, Ha Jin-Sung) is a High Ranker of the Ha Family and a member of FUG. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-B, higher with Dragon Tiger Gate Name: Ha Jinsung Origin: Tower of God Gender: Male Age: Over 5000 years Classification: Human (?), Member of Ha Family, FUG Ranker, High Ranker, Ancient Beast, Master Martial Artist Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1), Accelerated Development (Passive; He get stronger as he age), Master Martial Artist, Shinsoo Manipulation, Extrasensory Perception (Can sense beings a Kilometers away), True Flight, Statistics Amplification (Can enhance his physical characteristics and speed through Shinsoo), Forcefield Creation (Can use shinsoo barriers to block attacks), Pressure Points (He is able to inflict severe injuries on his opponents by using his shinsoo and focusing on his pressure points), Regeneration (Low-Mid. Regenerated his arms after Kallavan completely destroyed them in minutes), Air Manipulation (Can create large gusts of air with his strikes), Homing Attack (He can control his shinsoo to have it attack where he desires), Danmaku (Can attack using multiple red baangs with a large AoE), Explosion Manipulation (Can create explosions with shinsoo bombs), Enhanced Speed (Can increase speed by using Physical Boost: Shinsoo Piercer), Molecular Immobilization/Paralysis Inducement (Uses the Fast Skip to immobilize/paralyze both Koon Maschenny Zahard and Kallavan at the same time whilst in a bloodied state), Limited Vibration Manipulation (Can cause vibrations in the body of his target through the shock of shinsoo), Telekinesis (Can levitate beings or objects), Durability Negation (Since the explosions happen inside the body using Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique, they ignore conventional durability), Resistance to Blunt Force Injury (As a member of the Ha Family, Jinsung must be very resistant to sheer strength and shinsoo techniques), Electricity Manipulation (Unharmed by Koon Maschenny Zahard electric attacks, that are able to overcome normal electric resistance), Madness Manipulation (Type 2)/Fear Manipulation (Can resist the shinsoo effects of the higher floors, which can drive other regular humans mad and cause them to fall into despair) and Energy Manipulation/Energy Density (Is highly resistant to shinsoo, which is a very high density energy), Minor Resistance to Matter Immobilization (Can move and walk in highly dense Shinsoo areas that would make it difficult to move in) Attack Potency: Country level (Considerably more powerful than Koon Maschenny Zahard. Stronger than Base Kallavan and forced him enter in Essence of Bravery Form in order to overpower Jinsung), Country level+ with Dragon Tiger Gate (Nearly one-shot Kallavan in Essence of Bravery Form whilst weakened). Can ignore conventional durability with Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique and it's variants Speed: At least Relativistic (Blitzed Koon Maschenny Zahard from hundreds of meters) Lifting Strength: Class T (Superior to Yuri, who can lift a mountain) Striking Strength: Country Class (Casually matched Koon Maschenny Zahard in a combat blow-for-blow. Physically superior to Base Kallavan) Durability: Country level '(His durability is portrayed as superior to his own power. Tanked without any problem an explosion that would be able to easily kill people on High Ranker level such as Karaka and Ha Yuri Zahard. Easily shrugged off everything that Koon Maschenny Zahard could throw at him and she was only able to pierce through his hard skin after Kallavan weakening him. Took several attacks from Base Kallavan with minimal damage, as well being capable of surviving a beatdown from his Essence of Bravery Form and kept standing) 'Stamina: Extremely high (Is one of the physically resistant people in the whole Tower. Vastly weaker characters can usually fight with highly serious injuries, such as a lost arm or another missing part of the body, and can fight for 1 month) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of Kilometers with Shinsoo and Shockwaves Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High (As a member of the Ha Family, Jinsung is proficient at martial arts and also incredibly strong. Not only is he a member of a Great Family, but he is a High Ranker, which heightens the standards one would expect of him. He was strong enough to kill an entire branch of the Ha Family because his love was sold. Additionally, even the Elders and Slayers of FUG are wary of angering him, speaking volumes about his strength. In fact, he is such a monster that Hwa Ryun stated that even a Slayer would have trouble against him in a serious fight. He was capable of competing against Kallavan, the captain of the fourth division of Zahard's army and one of the top 100 Rankers with the power of the Essence of Bravery) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique: As the one who taught Viole this trademark FUG technique, Ha Jinsung is a master using this technique. The technique allows one to transfer a shock of Shinsoo through vibrations from oneself to a targeted object, vibrating the target's inner Shinsoo and destroying it from within. Jinsung was able to completely obliterate a rock golem with what seemed like an offhand touch. Dragon_tiger_gate_preparing.jpg|Dragon Tiger Gate - Ultimate Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (Preparing) Dragon_tiger_gate_effect.jpg|Dragon Tiger Gate - Ultimate Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (Effect 1) Dragon_tiger_gate_effect_2.jpg|Dragon Tiger Gate - Ultimate Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique (Effect 2) *'Ha Jinsung-Style: Extreme Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique:' His own improvement of the trademark FUG technique; his student Viole used it to devastating effect against Kaiser despite the attack not hitting directly. *'Ha Jinsung-Style: Transcendent Skill: Dragon Tiger Gate - Ultimate Floral Butterfly Piercing Technique': This is likely one of Jinsung's ultimate techniques. He uses this against Kallavan when pushed into a corner. Jinsung generates a large amount of shinsoo in each hand which creates a large dragon and tiger. Jinsung then aims his arms at the enemy's abdomen and twists them, which, as Kallavan notes, messes up their flow of shinsoo. Jinsung_style_red_world_preparing.jpg|Red World (Water Drop) (Preparing) Jinsung_style_red_world_effect.jpg|Red World (Water Drop) (Effect) Demonic_storm.jpg|Demonic Storm (Preparing) Demonic_storm_effect.jpg|Demonic Storm (Effect) Iron_defense_preparing.jpg|Iron Defense (Preparing) Iron_defense_effect.jpg|Iron Defense (Effect) Physical_boost_shinsu_piercer.jpg|Shinsoo Piercer (Preparing) Physical_boost_shinsu_piercer_effect.jpg|Shinsoo Piercer (Effect) Ha Jinsung-Style Piercing Technique: Crimson Flame: One of his signature techniques; his student Viole managed to break part of Kaiser's Armor Inventory with it. Ha Jinsung-Style Shinsoo Control Skill - Red World (Water Drop): is a powerful shinsoo technique. Jinsung clenched and unclenched his fist to create red baang, which exploded later, causing a lot of destruction. Lethal Move: Demonic Storm: Jinsung makes a powerful blow at the target, which causes great shockwave upon impact. The technique's power was enough to impress Kallavan, inflicting pain and forcing back the extremely powerful Ranker. Ha Jinsung-Style: Shinsoo Boost - Iron Defense: This is one of Jinsung's fighting techniques. After gathering a lot of shinsoo in front of himself, he strikes with one hand to create shinsoo blast wave. It was powerful enough to cause Kallavan some pain and force him back. Physical Boost - Shinsoo Piercer: Shinsoo technique boosting user's speed. Using it Jinsung was able to close the distance between him and Princess Maschenny very quickly. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tower of God Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:High Rankers Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinsoo Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Flight Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Air Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Matter Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Pressure Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 6